Mobile radio communication devices with a single receiver may receive information from only one base station at a time. In case such a mobile radio communication device is in a mode of continuously receiving information from a base station, it may not be possible for the mobile radio communication device to receive information from another base station, and thus, it may not be possible for the mobile radio communication device to get latest information about a configuration of the other base station.